Devil's or Angel's?
by GingerDepphead
Summary: Buffy ends up in a different dimension and something happeneds that can drasstically change her and someone ele's future. Is it Devil's Or Angel's? Please Review!3 First ever story!:P
1. Look alike

Totally Unexpected!

Summary: Buffy has been jumping portals and has jumped a portal into Oxford along with a beautiful man in a very aqward way. A surprise is in order no one expected! Total B/A

* * *

Liam was walking through the cemetery, stake in hand. A few blocks down from graves a big circle portal shone out, it was purple and blue. He stared at it in shock when he saw a young blonde girl fall on her back, her eyes were squinted telling him she wanted it to be over. Liam rushed to her side and knelt down. "Hey are you okay?" She didn't hear him so he asked her again. He held out his hand and the girl let him and he helped her up. "Angel?" she whispered. "Im not your Angel sweetie, you must have hit your head pretty hard, c'mon I'll take you to my place. What's your name?" the blonde girl realised what he had said. "Buffy" she replied with a small smile.

* * *

L.P.O.V 

Oh those green eyes are staring at me like the moonlight only so much beautiful-er if that's even a word she's beautiful, she looks a little shaken up, what was she doing portal hopping anyway?

* * *

B.P.O.V

Oh my god, I'm sure he's Angel isn't he? Maybe these portals have just made me seeing things? I don't know what to think? But he sure did look alot like him. Or maybe I'm just dreaming and can't wake up?

* * *

"so what's your name?"Buffy asked.

"Liam, it's Irish name my parents gave me,ii..i was Irish you see" a small smile sprung upon his handsome face**. **Buffy smiled. `Thank you Captain Obvious` she thought to herself.

" So what are you doing jumping through portals you never know where it can take you"

"I know, i...i guess i just had to get away for awhile"

"by portal hopping?"

"I guess?...what year is it?" by now they were walking side by side through the cemetery blabbering on.

As they were walking Liam didn't want to answer that question.

They got to Liam's appartment, Liam walked through and stepped aside gesturing for Buffy to enter.

"Nice place"

"Thanks" Liam went over to a closet and grabbed some clothes for Buffy.

"Here why don't you take a shower and put these on"

Buffy looked a little unsure. Liam saw uncertanty in her eyes.

"don't worry" a smirk shot at his face. Buffy took them. Liam pointed to the door near a painting of the beach. Buffy grabbed the knob and twisted it and locked it from the inside.

Liam went into the kitchen and started to make a sensible meal for both of them. Buffy came out of the bathroom closed her eyes and smelled the air. She followed the smell into the kitchen seeing Liam cooking gave her a little shock, because he reminded her of Angel and he didn't cook much. Buffy giggled and Liam heard it and turne around.

"Hungry?" Buffy just nodded. They both sat down and ate every now and then Liam would just sit there staring at her. Liam had finished and just sat there looking at her.

"What?" Buffy said while trying not to laugh.

"Nothing you just" he paused "Your just so beautiful" Buffy blushed but she tried not to show it and looked down. she put her fork down onto the plate.

"Are you tired?" Liam asked

" A little"

"come on" Buffy got up at the same time as Liam and followed him into the opened the door.

"Here you take the bed" he pointed to the bed.

"No that's no.." but Liam interuppted her

"No it's okay here put these on" Liam handed her some boxes and one of his t-shirts it was a white she went to the bathroom and put them on. Buffy walked out with her eyes on the floor.

"You look gorgeous in white" Buffy blushed again she tried not to show it again too. Buffy walked over and pulled the sheets over and laid down on the pillow slowly. She kept her eyes on Liam. Liam put down down a matress from his wardrobe.

"You have a matress in your wardrobe?" Buffy giggled.

"Yeah I do, bit weird huh?"

"A little" They both smiled at each got all the covers and that and laid down.

"Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you snore?" They both laughed.

"I'm not sure, I don't think so." They both got to sleep after a while of talking. But Liam woke up early and could'nt be botherd to get up yet so he just lay there watching Buffy sleep. ` she's so peacful when she's sleeping` he thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading it i hoped you liked it i have another one to come yet so don't worry if you wanted me to carry on i really want to tell you guys the suprise but i can't hope you read on to find out...x OoOo


	2. Getting to know each other

Totally Unexpected Part 2

Chapter 2 – Getting to know each other

Buffy woke up and opened her eyes slowly and looked down but Liam wasn't there. She held the covers and pulled them aside and followed her nose to the kitchen. She leant on the pillar and stared at him for a while. "Pancakes for breakfast, is that okay?"

"Yep" was all she could come up with. They both sat down and ate their pancakes. "So what do you want to do today?" Buffy shrugged "what about a tour?" she finally said. "Okay then get dressed and we'll go." with that Liam got up and washed the dishes while Buffy got ready. At the end of the day they were sat outside Barney's cafe. "That was the most fun I've had in a long time" Buffy laughed. Buffy had a cowboy hat on along with a snake wrapped around her neck. (NOT AN ACTUAL SNAKE!) "I can't believe you had 10 goes on that ball thingy just to get this." She pointed to the cudderly snake. They both laughed. "Are you ready to go?" Buffy nodded. They both walked home talking when a vampire jumped out at them and pushed Liam aside. "YOU!" The vampire yelled. "Me" Buffy gave a quick comeback before she belted the vampire in the face she looked around to check on Liam but when she turned around the vampire back handed her with his rough hands. Buffy fell backwards and quickly done a crab to get back up and double kicked the vampire in the chest and sent him flying backwards onto the tree, the vampire was out for a few seconds Buffy ran towards a different tree jumped up and broke the branch in half forming a stake and staked the vampire before he could get back up. Buffy turned towards Liam and smiled at him, she realised that he didn't know she was the slayer.

* * *

B.P.O.V

Oh my god, I totally forgot he doesn't know I'm the slayer, he looks so much like Angel i had forgotten but he had told me he wasn't Angel and I believed even if he did look alot like home maybe they were just twins pfft yeah right anyway arrrg!

* * *

L.P.O.V

Oh no now I have to pretend I don't know she's the slayer, stupid vampire, oh Buffy believe me I know that you know I'm Angel in the inside but you can't know that.

Buffy ran towards him and held out her hand for him to take which he did. "Oh your probably wondering where that came from right?" Liam just nodded and they both started walking again. "Well I'm a slayer, you do know what a slayer is right?" She really didn't want to go through all the boring details. "Yeah I do...How come you never told me earlier?"

"I don't know, i guess i just, forgot" ` Ha yeah right Buffy it's Angel and you know it more like you didn't tell him because you though it was Angel, what have you got yourself into Buffy` Buffy thought. "C'mon let's get home" Buffy and Liam got their pyjama's on when they got back home, when Buffy came out of the bathroom Liam just happily watched her. "Can you stop looking at me like that?" Buffy blushed. Liam laughed. "I'm sorry" Buffy walked over to Liam who was sat on the side of the bed. She looked at his lips and back into his soft brown eyes, Liam did the same then Buffy did it again. Buffy came closer to Liam and then he backed on to the bed's headboard. Buffy slowly kneeled on the bed getting closer to Liam. Their lips were hovering over each others. Liam pushed Buffy backwards so she lands on the comfy sheets then kissed her gently the after a few seconds they made it passionate. 


	3. Going all the way

Totally Unexpected Chapter 3

Liam woke up with Buffy in his arms with her hand on his chest. Liam moved her hair out from her face and smiled at her. Buffy could feel his breath on her face. "I thought I told you not to look at me like that" Buffy smiled slowly opening her eyes.

"How did you know?"

"I have good senses, mmm...This is nice...snuggerling up like this you heart beat is so beautiful" Buffy smiled again. "Yes, you are" Liam realised what he said and they both giggled. Buffy jumped up and scrambled up to Liam's side. "A...aaaaah, stay there, it's my turn" She smiled and walked away to the kitchen. After a while Buffy came in holding a tray with scrambled egg on toast with a yellow flower in a little vase. "Here we are scrambled egg on toast" she walked over to him; Liam gave Buffy a cute smile. "Is it ok because if it's not I could" But before she could finish he kissed her. "It's perfect Buffy"

"I'll be right back" Buffy went into the bathroom to get dressed and sort herself out. When Buffy came out Liam was finished. "Liam? Liam!" Buffy saw Liam in the garden with a sword in his hand. "What on earth are you doing?" Buffy laughed.

"Wanna fight?"

"Mmmh...I dunno" she was a little unsure.

"Oh c'mon I'll go easy on you" Liam smirked. ` Ok that really is creepy he really does look like Angel and that smirk gives him a hint of Angelus` Buffy shivered at that thought she had always loved Angel but Angelus gave her that little coldness in her body that only he could give her. "What's wrong Buffy?"

"Nothing" She tried to smile.

"So you think you can beat me?" Buffy walked over to Liam.

"Yeah" Liam smiled. Buffy picked up the other sword and observed the object in her hand. "You ready?" Buffy smirked.

"Oh yeah" Liam replied. Buffy was going easy on Liam because he was human. "Y'know what screw the swords let's do it hand to hand" Buffy said and threw her sword on the hard ground. Liam followed her lead. Buffy put her fists up towards her chest and punched Liam in the face lightly, trying not to hurt him. Liam punched Buffy and knocked her backwards and jumped onto her hips. "You ready to give up yet" a smirk formed among Liam's face. "Nope, not yet" Buffy tried to pull her arms out of Liam's grip but she couldn't. "Where do you think you're going?" Liam asked smiling.

"No where as it seems" Buffy looked down and back into Liam's dark brown eyes and smiles; Liam kissed Buffy passionately and got up off her. After a few months Liam and Buffy got to know each other and loved one another very much.

Liam walked to the store and brought Buffy some white lilies. Liam got back to the apartment he saw Buffy standing outside with the sun beating down on her luscious golden hair. Liam put the lilies on the counter and stepped outside. He put his arms around her waist. "Are you ok?" Liam asked concerned. "I'm fine" But she obviously wasn't.  
"What's on your mind?" There was a short pause.  
"Nothing" she replied. Liam turned her around and cupped her face in his hands so she had to look into his eyes. "Buffy what's wrong?"

"I...I miss my friends, that's all" Buffy laid a fake smile on her face. Liam kissed Buffy's forehead. "You'll find a way back" Buffy kissed Liam gently. Liam pulled Buffy close, his hand was holding her hair while the other one around her waist. Buffy's hand slides up to Liam's neck, Liam starts walking backwards into the house holding Buffy in his arms. He carefully stepped over the step still kissing Buffy and managed to get into the kitchen. Buffy slid her arm down to Liam's shirt and helped him get it off, Liam and Buffy walked over to the bed and Liam gently laid Buffy at the end. His hand slipped down to Buffy's top and unbuttoned it with his free hand. He gripped down onto her jeans and pulled them off, reviling Buffy in her bra and pants. Buffy unbuttoned Liam's jeans and slowly Liam kissed Buffy's neck while unclipping her bra revealing her perfectly enjeneard boobs. Liam's hand slid down the gap between her boobs down to her bellybutton down to her pants. They are still kissing and Buffy is moaning of pleasure. Liam holds ton to her pants and slowly travelled them down her thighs off her completely. Then Liam's hand travelled back up to Buffy's face slowly. Buffy moaned again still her eyes are closed. Liam removed his boxers. As they made love Buffy and Liam kept kissing each other gracefully.


	4. Disappearing

Totally Unexpected chapter FOUR

Liam woke up before Buffy. After a while of looking at her peacefully sleeping he smiled and pulled the sheets away from him, but Buffy with her eyes still closed she grabbed his arm back down. "Stay" she slowly opened her eyes. It was one word and meant only one thing, ` cuddle me more`.

Liam saw those sparkling hazel eyes staring at him full of lust and compassion. He leaned down and cuddled up to Buffy. He went towards her face his breath breathing on her and whispered "Anything for you, my love" They both snuggled up close enough practically holding each other as tight as they could like the world as about to end. Liam smelled Buffy's strawberry scented hair and smiled. Buffy held onto Liam as tight as she could.

"Buffy what's wrong?" Liam was worried because she never had held him like that before.

"It feels like you're going to leave me... like disappear, vanish whatever you want to call it" Tears were rolling down her beautiful face. "Hey...sshhh...I'm not going anywhere, not disappearing, vanishing, nothing" Liam caressed her cheek. Buffy smiled. "Why don't you go to sleep for awhile get your strength back?" Liam suggested. Buffy nodded and squinted here eyes.

"Hey don't force yourself I'm staying here until you fall asleep" Buffy closed her eyes again and suddenly drifted off into a peaceful sleep..

* * *

When she woke up it was night, the moon was shinning as she looked up into the dark blue sky. She got out of bed and walked into the living room, she could hear the TV from the other room. She rubbed her eyes and walked off yawning. "Hey sleepy head" Liam said turning his eyes from the tv to face Buffy looking at him. "Hi". Liam stood up, walked over t Buffy and embraced her and kissed her forehead. "Are you patrolling tonight?" Buffy nodded.

Buffy got dressed and packed stakes, crosses and holy water into a bag. Liam came into their room. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, if tats ok?"

"Sure"

* * *

Liam and Buffy walked through the cemetery dusting three vamps that night. They both separated to cover more ground. A big black gothic gate pushed Buffy making her fall on her front with an "umph" she looked to the side but then a arm grabbed her foot and started reeling her in. All she could see inside was fog, nothing else, she screamed and Liam came rushing towards her. Buffy handed her hands out from the grass and Liam grabbed the with all his might trying to pull her back.

"Liam, pull harder!" Buffy pleaded.

""I'm trying! Buffy don't let go!"

"I can't hold on anymore!" Liam landed on his front trying to pull back in, he tightened his grip and tried again but nothing would work. All of a sudden they were both in Sunnydale cemetery.

* * *

They were both laid on the grass holding each other's hand tight. Liam stood up and helped Buffy stand up too. "Where are we?" he asked confused.

"Sunnydale cemetery?"

"I guess so" Liam and Buffy were just about to embrace when Buffy caught something in the corner of her eye. "Liam your hand!" She had a worried look on her face. Liam raised his hand in plain sight and widened his eyes at what he saw, his hand was disappearing. "Buffy were in your dimension" after a pregnant pause Buffy spoke. "But we can't be I like your dimension"

"Buffy, I'm disappearing, I'm not meant to be here!" Buffy's eyes met Liam's.

"W...What do you mean you're not meant to be here...your meant to be here...your meant to be here...with me" tears were falling down her face. Liam reached up with his other hand and wiped them away.

"Don't cry, please...you'll always be in my heart" At this time Liam knew what was happening and cried himself. "But...but...I want to stay with you" Buffy looked down only the top half of his body was showing. "Buffy...he sighed...we don't have much time...I don't belong here!"

"Yes...yes you do you belong just as much as I do!"

"I have to go" Buffy's eyes were filled with anger and sadness. "NO YOU CAN'T, YOU HAVE TO STAY HERE!" Only Liam's head was showing now, and slowly he started to vanish.  
"Goodbye, my love"

* * *

Thanks For reading please review, sorry about the really sad ending but it gets better, almost time for the Totally Unexpected to get Totally Unexpected!


	5. Chained up

Totally Unexpected Chapter Five

Buffy stared in shock at what just happened. Liam was gone and there was only one thing she could do about it.. Jump back into the portal.A portal came out in front of her and she was about to jump into it when something cold grabbed her arm. "Your not going anywhere"The cold arm spun her around so she could look at him. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Angel I..." But before she could speak Angel lifted her in his arms. "Angel! What are you doing, put me down1" Angel gently threw her on the ground.

"Buffy, you've been gone for almost 3 months, ive been worried sick about you! You are not going through that portal!" Buffy looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"i have to" she whispered. His eyes were filled with anger.  
"NO YOU DON'T HAVE TO BUFFY, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I CAN'T LET YOU GO BACK!"

"If you love me so much you'll let me go through!" Buffy stood up and ran towards the portal, but Angel grabbed her before she could. The portal dissapeared before their eyes.

"Im sorry Buffy" Angel whispered against her ear, she looked up at him and widened her eyes, Angel punched her in the face and she was unconcious.

* * *

Buffy woke up, she was unsure where she was, then it hit her, she was in Angel's mansion. She looked around and got up and started to walk over to the fireplace burining inside. She was pulled back by chains. "What!" Buffy held up her hands in front of her, and realized she was in chains. "Great!" she slouched back down. Buffy was bored so she played with her chains. Angel came walking in carrying a paper bag. "Buffy you awake?" Angel said calmly.

"What do you think?"

"I know your angry"

"Gee ya think"

"Buffy-"

"Angel, I'm chained up!...she says quietly... You've never done this before" Angel walked over to her.

"I...I just don't want you to go back there"

"Where am i meant to go! IM CHAINED UP!" There was a short pause. "I'll brake free y'know" Angel made eye contact.

"I know" he said quietly. "You hungry?" Buffy looked up fro her chains. She shrugged.

"Sure" Angel picked up the brown paper bag and gave it to Buffy. She opened it a held out an apple and bit into it with a "crunch". Angel watched her eat. After she had finished, she held out her hands. "Let me out now?" Angel looked at her. "Please?" Buffy pouted. "You know you can't argue with my pout" she smiled. Angel stared at her for a miniute.

"Fine" he got up, picked up the key and unlocked the lock. Buffy stood up and rubbed her wrists. "Who were you with?" Buffy was looking at the ground then looked up.

"Excuse me?"

"Who were you with in the portal?"

"No one just me" she pushed passed him but he grabbed her arm.

"Buffy I can smell his scent all over you!" Buffy looked into his eyes and saw hurt and anger.

"You really want to know?" Angel nodded. She walked up close to him. Angel felt her breath on his cool skin. Buffy tiptoed to his ear and whispered "You". she walked out of the mansion. Angel gazed at the wall for a moment then ran to catch up to her. "Buffy wait!" He stood infront of her. "What do you mean you were with me?" She looked into his chocolate eys.

"In the portal dimension thing i was with you"

"Was I...he hesitated...was i human?" That was a question she didn't want to answer, because she knew he would be hurt. "Buffy I really want to know"

"Yes" Angel looked away then back up.

"Did we...Y'know"

"Yeah" Buffy looked down. ` Angel was definitely hurt now`she thought. "Angel I am so sorry, I know yove always waned to becoe human and...y'know...with me"

"Don't" he said sternly. "Many times ive dreamt always wanted to become human and make love to you and... Angelus makes thee snide remarks in my head...he gives me these pictures in my head of what he would do to you if he ever got out. I can't let him out again, it's too dangerous."

"I know, you've always been there for me, well, now it's my turn, i accepted you and the demon within you, that's just something were just going to have to live with it." Buffy lifted up her hand to Angel's face and stroked his forehead. Angel changed into his true face and Buffy followed down all the bumpy parts. Angel closed his eyes and made a purring sound. Angel turned his face the other way so she could stroke it. She giggled. Angel opened his eyes. "I know Angelus is obsessed with you, but he was the one who told me that you liked the puring" He smiled. "Well he was right, Thankyou Angelus" She smiled back.

_"No Problem Lover"_Buffy and Angel gazed at each other. Angel morphed back into human wrapped one hand on Buffy's waist the other tangled in her head. They both leaned forward, their lips hovering over each other's and kissed each other gently. Angel pulled Buffy closer their tounges were exsploring each other's. Angel could hear Buffy's heart pound, hear her blood travelling through her body. Buffy could fell Angel's cool tounge searching for hers. They pull back slowly. "We should...er..."

"Yeah lets go" They both walked out and headed for Buffy's house.

* * *

Thanks for reading what do you think :) Good please review hurry!...x You could give me some idea's if you want...x:)


	6. The unexspected

Totally unexspected chapter

Buffy and Angel walked up to Buffy's house. Buffy turned the door knob and took a deep breath. she stepped inside and looked around. "Dawn?...Dawnie?..good she's not home" She turned back over to Angel who was still standing outside looking at her. "what?" Buffy arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing" replied Angel.

"Come in" said Buffy. Angel stepped over the step and looked around. After a short pause Buffy spoke. "So how's everyone in LA?"

"Good, how about everyone here?" Angel looked into Buffy's gorgeous hazel eyes closely.

"I don't know I haven't exacley been here in a long time" she laid a small smile and looked down at the wooden floor. She looked back up. "Angel stop looking at me like that" she said sternly. Angel was still looking at her.

**The Magic Shop **

Willow and Giles were sat at the table with a bunch of books. "Giles, I hope Buffy's OK, do you think she's OK?" she looked up from the book in her hands and stared at Giles waiting for a answer. "I'm afraid I have no idea Willow, but I sure as hell hope she is OK if she isn't i do belive it's my fault" Giles looked at the ground and took of his glasses and wiped them. Willow put down the book and walked over to Giles. "Oh Giles, It's not your fault-

"It sure is Willow, I should have trained her more, she is the best slayer i've ever known and if she is gone i don't know if i could live any longer, you and Buffy are like daughters i never had and she means so much to me Willow."

"Giles i know, don't worry she'll be fine we'll find her" Willow hugged Giles in a fatherly embrace.

**Back at Buffy's house**

"ANGEL" still nothing. Buffy thought for a minute. "Hey Angel I'm gonna commit suicide" Angel flinched and grabbed her arms and pulled her close to his chest. Buffy gasped.

"No your not" he said through clenched teeth.

"About time...she muttered... I'm not Angel, I was snapping you out of your trance"

"Oh" he let go of her and looked in her eyes again.

"Angel stop it!"she pushed him but he didn't budge. "What are you looking at!" she started pacing around the room.

"Buffy-

"No! what in the world is wrong with you-

"Buffy-

"First you look at me weirdly- she looks at the floor and starts talking again

"Buffy!-

"And then you say something stupid like-

"Your preganant"

"I'm preganant" she looked up at Angel mouth gaped.

**The magic shop**

"Willow i want you to go get Spike to work with us into finding Buffy"

"GILES! Spike, are..are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive..please Willow..I don't want anything to happen to Buffy" He looked at Willow with pleading eyes.

"Ok...if your sure...If i'm not back in 10 get a stake and and a dustpan" Willow walked out grabbed her coat and walked to Spikes crypt. Giles smiled at what Willow said and sat down and started to research again.

**Buffy's house**

"I...i can't be pregant Angel I can't even look after Dawn properlly and for all we know it could be an evil demon and i...i...i just can't Angel" Buffy started to sob. Angel pulled Buffy over to him slowly and stroked her hair whispering loving words into her ear. "Don't worry I'll be here for you...we'll find out what it is ok?"

"Ok"

* * *

So what did you think? Please review i could use some advice lol x


	7. The Talk

**Spikes Crypt**

Spikes P.O.V

"knock knock" Who the heck would that be? I though to myself. I grabbed a baseball bat a gripped it tightly and slowly walked over to the door, i had a smoke in my mouth so that didden't help. I took hold of the door. "who's there?" I shouted trough it. "Spike?" I would recognise that voice anywhere. I opened the door. I tipped my head to the side. "Red?" She nodded slowly I took a step back so she could come in. "What are you doing here?" Willow hesitated before answering and she looked around. "Nice oplace you have, I've never actually been in here I was kinda-

"Willow!" She looked at me and said

"Oh I was rambelling wasen't I" I just nodded. "Right..Uum...Giles wants you to help with the search for Buffy" I looked at her closley and she looked at her watch. "oh look its been 8 minuites I have to go before Giles comes over with a stake and a distpan bye Spike I'll see you later when its more...darker" she waved at me then walked out. I went through the conversation that we had and realised li'l librarian asked me to help look for the slayer, got nothing better to do I though to myself.

**The Cemetery **

Willow's P.O.V

Willow was walking through the dark cemetery it just went passed sunset."Wow that went better than I thought and suprise I'm not dead!" I told myself.

"Yet" said an unfamillaior voice, I looked up to see a vampire infront of me and i screamed.

"aah I love it when they scream 3.2.1 here comes the chase, my favourite part" The vampire said to herself. I ran through the cemetey looking backwards every couple of seconds, I knew I could'nt ouy run her but I tried anyway. I fell over a log and landed on my front i looked back and the vampire was gone. I looked in front of me and saw shoes they were black and I saw a long coat, I looked up and saw a famillar face. "Spike?" He helped me up.

"You've gotta be more careful Red, what were you running from?" He asked me. I looked around. He put a shoulder on me and I jumped. "Red? are you alright, come on I'll walk you back" He pushed me forward gently and I kept looking back. "Willow? are you sure your alright?" I didn't hear him I was still looking back. "Willow" He put his hand on my shoulder on me again and my head turned and I looked in his eyes and he flew backwards. "Oh my God! Spike I'm so sorry" I ran over toward him. He got up and put both hands on my shoulders. "Red what happened back there?" He nodded to behind me.

"I happened" I whirled round and it was the vampire who was chasing me, I ran behind Spike and peared over his shoulder. He looked at me then back at her. "Vannessa it was you?" * What? Spike knew her?* "Spike youre saving her?" she replied back I was listening to the converstation with intrest. "Yeah actually I am and I'm about to kill you" He reached in his pocket for a stake and he threw it at her she dogged it. "That all you've got"

"I bloody well hope not" He muttered to himself. Then both went forward and Spike threw a punch and hit her in the nose and she kicked him in the side, Spike jumped up to a tree and snapped a twig and staked it in her heart and she turned to dust.

"You knew her?" I asked Spike.

"Yeah I sired her ,but she wasen't very well trained but who cares she dead now come on Red I'll take you to the magic shop." We both walked to the magic shop side by side.

**Near The magic shop**

Buffy and Angel walked to the magic shop. "Buffy are you okay?" Angel asked. She looked up. "yeah i'm fine I'm just thinking how I'm gonna tell Giles thats all"

"Well you won't be alone" Angel and Buffy intwined their fingers together.

"Thankyou" She smiled at him soon they were at the magic shop.

**Near The magic shop the other path**

"Were you scared of her?"

"I...I guess..I don't what happened I just screamed then ran"

"Well next time...I don't know"

"Wait is that- Buffy!" She saw someone turn their head round. she saw blonde hair and knew straight away who it was. Willow ran down as fast as she could. "RED!" Spike ran to catch up to Willow. Buffy ran toward her best friend and they embraced in sisterly love. Angel and Spike finally caught up with them, Spike and Angel looked at each other. "What are you still doing here Spike?"

Spike scoffed "I could say the same thing to you Peaches" They both looked at the scene forming infront of them. "Buffy where have you been" Willow was trying to hide her tears but Buffy wasen't. "Willow Im so sorry" She hugged her tightley. "I've missed you so much Buffy" "Me Too" they gradely stopped crying. Spike coffed to exuse them. Buffy lifted her head up. "Spike? What are you doing here?" You could hear the anger in her voice. Spike held his hands up in surrender. "Hey slayer your old librarian got Red to come get me to help look for you so it's not my fault"

"Okay okay lets just go to the magic shop and when we get there Will can you call Xander I wanna make sure evryones there."

"Sure Buffy do you wanna tell me first cuz y'know how Xander is"

"Sure Will" They both walked off near the tree making sure that the two vampires couldn't here. While Buffy is telling Willow that she's pregnant Angel and Spike are just standing waiting for both of them. "So how'd you find her?" Spike asked. "I ur saw a portal and she was gonna go jump back in but I stopped her" Angel srugged his shoulders. Willow and Buffy came out from the tree. Buffy spoke up. "Come on guys." They opened the door to the magic shop and saw Giles at the counter.

"Oh thank god Willow I was getting- He looked at the doorway and saw Buffy. "Buffy?"

"Giles!" Buffy ran to go and give her old man a farterly hug. ( he wasen't really her Father but he was better than her Dad) "Buffy I have been so worried about you!"

"I know I know I'm so sorry Giles"

"I'ts okay" he stroked her hair "Where did you find her?" he looked up to the two vampires.

"In the cemetery" Angel spole up. "Hi Giles" as he walked over towards the table and Spike and Willow came in too. "Hello Angel, It's good to see you, did you find her?" Angel nodded. "Yeah and it's good to see you too" Buffy turned to Willow and said "Call him Will" Willow nodded and went over to call Xander.

"Who is she calling?"

"Xander there's something I have to tell you guys."Giles just nodded in came back. "He's on his way."

Later on Xander came through the door. "Okay what's the occasio- Buff?"

"Xander" Buffy ran to go give him a hug Xander squeezed her hard like she was going to vanish. "It's you its really you" Buffy smiled

"It's really me" They broke apart. "Okay sit down I have to tell you something. Xander went over to the others and sat down and waited for the news.

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant"

Thankyou please hurry and comment!3


	8. Hopes

"Your what!" Xander stood up from his chair fuming. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Who" Buffy said confused.

"Riley that son of a bitch!" *Riley?*Buffy thought.

"Riley?...This has nothing to do with RILEY!" Angel walked over and rubbed Buffy's back to calm her down. Buffy looked at Angel thankfully. "Xand this has nothing to do with him..."

"Then how the hell are you pregnant?" Buffy started to get a little pissed off.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Willow feared for her friend and went over to Xander. "Xander maybe it's a demon...maybe...maybe someone impregnated her from a demon" Xander looked at Buffy.

"Buffy I'm sorry I guess I kinda over reacted" He went over to Buffy.

"Yeah you were...*she sighed*...but I'm sorry for bringing this up okay it's just I thought you guys should know*she looked at everyone* It's just your not carrying this thing and I really wanna find out what the hell it is and how it got there...and while I have your attention*she trailed off and turned towards Spike* What the hell are you still doing here?" Everyone looked towards Spike.

"Well...I umm..." Spike trailed off. "Buffy go easy on poor Spike he saved from this vampire when Giles sent me to go get him" Willow told her friend.

"HEY!" Spike shouted. "okay okay I will *Buffy turned to Giles* Giles I'm going home I just feel kinda um...icky"

"Very well Buffy but first we need to know when you started feeling like this"

"umm...Right...umm well it was a few weeks after I came back from moaning at Angel" Everyone looked towards Angel in shock. "Hey don't look at me Buffy was only there for a about 5 minutes" Angel had a pained look on his face he knew it wasn't true *maybe it's a baby* Angel had a hopeful look on his face but he decided not to get his hopes up.


	9. That was fast

"Ok, me and Angel are gonna go to my house that ok?" Asked Buffy.

"Yes Buffy of course, we'll phone you if we ifnd anything" Buffy nodded

"See you guys later" Buffy and Angel walked out of the magic box and towards her house her Mum was away for a week on some buissness thing. Willow had a knowing and kinda

shocked exspression on her face. She has an idea. When they got to Buffy's house Buffy

held her head and closed her eyes and almost fell on the floor if it wern't for two strong arms to cathc her. "Buffy open your eyes." she opened her arms a little and gazed into Angel's brown orbs. "Angel I feel really week, what's happening to me?"

"shhh everythings gonna be alright" Angel picked Buffy up and embraced her with his head ontop of hers. "You should get some sleep come on"

"Carry me?" Angel smiled

"Of course" He lifted her up bridal style and went to Buffy's bedroom. When he walked in he looked around. Buffy saw him. "What is it?"

"Nothing it just feels weird because I'm not coming in from the window." Angel and Buffy smiled. He laid her down on the bed. He was just about to walk away when Buffy called him.

"Angel?" He looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me?" Angel just nodded. He walked over to the bed and held Buffy close to him and tried to see if he could her a heartbeat he couldn't. *maybe its too early to know* He thought. Angel purred Buffy to sleep and Buffy's blood did the same to him.

Angel woke up to someone knocking on the bedroom door. He got up and and walked catiously towards the door. "Who is it" he whispered trying not to wake Buffy up.

"don't worry its me Willow" His face was washed with relief. He opened the door and walked aside for her to step in. Willow looked towards the bed and smiled. Willow turned towards Angel and pointed her finger to his chest and whispered. "You mister, know exacley what's going on here" Angel took a step back. "I do?" He whispered back. "Yes you do remember about the day that wasen't?" Angel had a look of horror on his face" How do you know about that?" Willow raised her eyebrows. "Who dosen't know about that besides Xander, Giles and everyone who dosen't know that, what I'm trying to say Angel is what if its a baby, yours and Buffy's?"

"I don't know Willow what if it isn't, I mean what if something really did impregnate her?" He looked toward Buffy. "Angel! this is the only thing that makes sence1 What else could it be?" Angel suddenly heard Buffy's heart rate go up. "Look maybe we should talkabout this later someone's about to wake up."

"How can you- oh right vamp hearing duh!" She smiled . "Fine but I garentee you if it is a baby which it is its gonna be beautiful" Angel and Willow shared a smile.

"Willow youre like a sister to me one that tries to do anything to help her friend."

"Why yes I am" They hugged. "I better go...we'll talk later." Angel nodded. Angel went downstairs to cook Buffy some breakfalst. *if it really is baby she'll need her strength*

***yeah course she really needs her strength soul boy she's the slayer**!*

*don't you start and where have you been anyway you haven't said anything horrible for a while?*

***You don't wanna know I mean if you do you'd probbably kill yourself because you'll wanna kill me and Buff's up aah how I miss her***

*You miss Buffy? why?* But before Angelus could answer Angel heard an ear-piercing scream and he ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time he flinged the door open and lookd at Buffy who was looking in the mirror. Buffy slowly turned around the horror not coming off her face. Angel went wide-eyed. Buffy's tummy was bulged like a 4 month pregnant women.


	10. Confusion

Buffy slowly turned around. "Angel, th..this can't be happening to me, i mean it's so fast and i-

Angel went up to Buffy and pulled her into his chest. "It's okay everything's gonna be okay, look at it this way now at least we'll be able to find out what it is" Buffy had a little smile. "Yeah i spose your right but how am i gonna cover it up? I mean i look like a bleached whale already" Angel chuckled

"A very beautiful bleached whale" Buffy smiled again. They slowly leaned into each other mouth hovering over each others. Angel couldn't take anymore he pulled Buffy quickly but gently towards him as his and her mouth crashed onto each other. They moved together equally and passionately. Angel gently pushed her onto the bed and nibbled at her neck with blunt teeth. Buffy let out a quiet moan. Angel abruptly sat up with a shocked expression. "Buffy I'm-

"Don't, Don't apologise i don't want you to, i need you right now Angel."

"I know, but you know we can't ever do that otherwise I'll lose my soul and then Angelus will be let out and that's the last thing we need right now" Buffy nodded.

"I agree but we have to been in this together okay" Angel looked towards Buffy and nodded.

Later on that day:

Everyone was gathered at The Magic Shop. Xander was looking around uncomfortably with his hands in his pocket. Anya was all chirpy and smiling looking around. Willow was sitting reading a book waiting for Buffy and Angel. Giles was reading a demon book for Buffy and kept cleaning his glasses every now and then. Spike was sitting on the stairs humming a tune. Suddenly the magic box bell went off and made a few people jump. Spike just rolled his eyes. "Humans" he said under his breath. Giles gave him a glare and Spike returned it. Everyone looked towards the door and in walked Buffy and Angel clearly uncomfortable by the silence. "Guys are you sur-

She gave Spike a death glare. If looks could kill Spike would be dust a million times over. "What are you doing here?" Angel growled low in his chest.

"Chill it slayer, i came to help believe it or not, but i couldn't give a damn" Everyone was looking between the two of them apart from Angel. "Whatever i can't be bothered right now" she turned towards her friends. "Are you guy's sure about this?" She asked sincerely. Willow smiled and walked over to Buffy and gave her a soft hug. "Were sure Buffy, we want to find out what this is aswell as you to help you" Buffy smiled.

"Thanks Will...Xand? What about you?" Xander did the same as Willow.

"Positive Buffster, we'll find out what the Mini demon thingy is, were here for ya" He smiled also.

"Giles?" Giles looked up at Buffy and nodded.

"Absolutely Buffy, we must find what it is, and quickly i can see your already growing like a pregnant woman." He took off his glasses and pointed to her. Buffy turned around to Angel wide eyed.

"You said you couldn't see it" Buffy jabbed her finger at his chest.

"Well i couldn't- Before he could finish Anya came up to Buffy and said

"Hey Giles is right, you look like you've eaten too many hamburgers" She smiled at Buffy. All that came out from Buffy was an "uh" sound.

They all were in a room in the hospital. Spike looked around the room it was a crystal clear white room with paintings and hospital equipment apart from a ultrasound machine. Willow, Xander, Anya and Giles went to go get it while Angel, Buffy and Spike were stuck together. (Talk about aqward situations). Spike sighed. "All this is making me _very_ hungry" Buffy smacked him over the head.

"Don't even think about it, i may be tenically pregnant but i could still kick your ass" Spike smirked at her while Angel watched the scene unfold in front of him in case Spike did something he didn't like, which is mainly all the time. "Maybe, but your still vulnerable" Spike eyed her up and down smirk still in place. Angel almost attacked Spike if it weren't for everyone to come in with the ultrasound machine with them. "We got it" Willow smiled proudly.

"Your loving this aren't you Will?" Buffy smiled also. Willow nodded her head fast. Buffy laughed, which made Angel smile but hid it from other peoples view but Willow and Spike noticed, Willow smiled at him and Spike just smirked. They all moved to the middle of the room. "Buffy can you jump up on there?" Willow asked while sorting out the machine. Buffy nodded and jumped onto the bed. Everyone gathered around Buffy and the bed and looked at the screen. Angel looked down to Buffy who was looking at the ceiling taking deep breaths. Angel took her hand in his. She looked over to him and smiled and he returned it. Willow went towards Buffy and lifted up her top. "Wow! You are big" Buffy gave Willow a little glare.

"Willow so not helping"

"Sorry" She put the jelly on her belly and Buffy jerked away from the feeling of the coldness. Angel stroked her hand. Willow moved it around and looked towards the screen. They all squinted at the screen to see what it was even Spike seemed interested. Willow and Giles were shocked. Xander and Anya were still looking at the screen and Spike and Angel shared a look of 'Impossible' written on their faces. Buffy noticed this. She started to panic. Angel and Spike could hear her heartbeat race rapidly. "What is it? What's wrong?" Buffy sat up on her elbows and looked towards the screen but couldn't place what it was. Willow and Giles looked at each other and said simutainlesly. "You're pregnant." Buffy froze in place and starred up towards the two of them. "I I'm what? With what?" Her voice slightly breaking. Willow decided to speak up. "Buffy, your pregnant with a baby" She looked down at her sympathetically. "What? But that's impossible i haven't even slept with anyone since i went to go and see Angel." Confusion written on her face. Giles spoke up this time, he took off his glasses and wiped them. "Buffy um...you are pregnant with a baby, a baby girl" He smiled slightly. And put his glasses back on. Everyone starred at Giles wide eyed. Everyone spoke at the same time apart from Willow. "WHAT!"

"Giles, how?"

"I know how" Everyone turned towards Angel. Buffy sat up and pulled her top back down and jumped off the bed. "Angel what's going on?" He could see the curiosity, confusion and fear in her eyes he looked downcast not wanting to look into those emotional eyes. "Angel look at me" He looked up. "What do you mean, you know how?" Silence. "Angel! Tell me!"

"I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me!" Her voice raising higher.

"No i mean i have to show you". Everyone stared at Angel.

So! :D what do you think took me a bit long to write it sorry please review! Xx


	11. Truth and Upcoming Evil

Everyone thanks for reviewing hope you like this chapter x Thanks everyone who like this story and sorry that I haven't been updating busy reading others and reviewing and also with Christmas, hope everyone had a happy Christmas and hope you have a great new year! :D

* * *

Truth and Upcoming Secrets

"Angel? What are you talking about?" Buffy stared at him confusion clearly visible. Angel couldn't look into her eyes. They were too judgemental right now.

"That day you came to LA, remember?" She nodded.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" Buffy was getting angrier and angrier every second that went.

"When the Mohra demon smashed the window, it wasn't the first time it happened, that's how i knew how to kill it." Everyone else slowly started backing out of the room but Angel caught sight of them.

"No, i need you guys to hear this too, Buffy, we went through the tunnels and you went out into the light because i can't and i carried on and i found the demon and shoved my sword right through its heart, but..." He trailed off looking at the ground instead of in her hazel orbs of sadness. Buffy edged him closer to the ending of the story.

"_But_..." She took a step closer. "Angel" She took his hands in hers. "You can tell me, i won't be mad at you" Angel looked into those soulful eyes of hers.

"You will, I know you will" His eyes bored into hers with such honest and love. Buffy sighed.

"Okay I will probably be mad, but, i won't show it, i promise." Angel kept looking into her eyes as he spoke words of sorrow and truthfulness.

"Buffy, some of the demons blood mixed with mine and, my heart started to beat" Tears were running fluently down his pale face. Buffy knitted her brows together.

"Wait but then that means..." Her eyes wide with surprise and eyes as tearful as a waterfall. Angel nodded.

"I am _so_ sorry I never told you before I didn't think you could bear the thought of living that and knowing what happened, i just couldn't I'm _so_ sorry" His tears were bound to leave a puddle on the floor from all his tears.

"Oh Angel" Buffy wrapped her arms around the crying vampire. Willow was frantically looking around the room, seeing as its dark, so was Spike.

"Ur guys" Willow whimpered. Buffy wrapped her arms more tightly to Angel and he dragged her down to the floor slowly and gently.

"Guys" Willow scattered away from the bed that lay forward and hurried over towards Spike. Spike knew what was wrong.

"Peaches!" Buffy whipped her head at Spike.

"_What!_" Spike pointed in the direction to where Spike was pointing and stood up straight taking Angel with her who had by now managed to calm down. He looked up to where everyone was looking and stood a protective stance in front of Buffy. Angel and Spike growled both taking dominance over the pregnant slayer. What lay ahead of them, or I should say stood ahead of them were a pack of vampires. Leader could be seen clearly at the front.

"What do you want?" Angel growled out. The leader stood clear and straight and looked Angel dead in the eye.

"We have come for the slayer" He said voice ringing in everyone's ears.

"Well you're not gonna have her, she stays here"

"Then I believe we will have to take forced action on you at once."

"Wait" Buffy shouted and walked around Angel. Immediately the other vampires began whispering to each other.

"Your almost at your due date slayer, we shall be taking you and your child." Buffy put up a hand.

"Hey! Just wait! Why do you want me and the baby?" The vampire leader stood still about to be explaining what is about to become of this dreadful world.

"Your child will bear the powers of its Father and Mother combined meaning your child will be the most powerful thing on the face of the earth."

"Yes, okay i get that but what do you _want_ with us" edging closer towards the leader. Angel grabbed her waist and pulled her back into his arms. He growled fiercely this time, not wanting Buffy or the baby to get hurt.

"We want to keep you and your child to teach it skills on how to hunt and kill and to rise up a further upcoming dark secret of evil that you all have yet to know"

"What type of evil are we talking about here?" Spike spoke up.

"That is not the issue at hand, the issue is we rather have her and the child now or we will be forced to use action! We want this evil to be spread through this terrible world as you should know William and Angelus, you both wanted it once but now you have a pesky soul that traps you demonic feelings come to play, and _you_ William have a chip inside of your head that even I myself did not know humans could progress so much power over a strong old vampire like _you_"

"Hey!"

"ATTACK! I want the slayer unharmed but _be_ careful she is extremely strong! All the other humans you can kill!" All the vampires attacked towards Angel, Spike and Buffy and all the others just grabbed the first pointy object they saw and used it for protection.

Angel punched a vampire and sent him flying in the upcoming wall. Spike round house kicked and sent that vampire flying in the opposite direction. Eight vampires had Buffy cornered.

"Angel!" She screamed.

"Buffy!" He screamed back. She kicked the vampire closing her into the corner and managed to get a round house kick into the one to her left side and he flew through the air. Buffy suddenly felt as if a jolt of lightning had struck her and began punching and kicking the vampires with ease. They all had been staked by the time everyone turned around to see Buffy standing there breathless all eight vampires dusted. Everyone stared wide eyed at Buffy.

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"Doesn't matter c'mon let's get out of here, i need to show you something." Angel grabbed Buffy and pulled her out into the back entrance and hoped into the car everyone had been brought here with.

Buffy and Angel were alone in a type of hall in a bar Angel had mentioned.

"Buffy i need to show you something but i have to use a spell that okay?" Angel walked over to her after from setting up the ingredients that are needed to perform the spell.

"Will it harm the baby?"

"No it shouldn't if i does don't worry I have a backup plan" Buffy hesitated.

"Okay, but if anything goes wrong your to blame" Angel chuckled. Angel got a substance that looked like salt and spread it around Buffy in a circle.

"Okay I need you to light these candles when i start the spell okay?" Buffy nodded.

"Facere, ut ostenderet tibi secreta alica ego praeterita receptum est,  
mihi eam ostendunt per ordinem suum intelligere.  
Ad occulta praeterita peto  
Ad occulta praeterita peto  
Ad occulta praeterita peto" By the end of the spell Buffy had lit all the candles. Buffy stared at the wall, Angel sat next to her holding her close to his chest while she relived the past that wasn't.

B.P.O.V

I saw me and Angel staring at each other holding each other's hand and all of a sudden he lifted me up and walked me over towards the fridge kissing me, not letting me go, next was the table. He smashed everything that was on the table onto the floor and put me on it and began kissing me again, undressing me. I felt everything that _that_ Buffy felt, I saw everything she saw. I loved every inch of it and that's how our miracle was created. Tears were slowly dripping down my face when i returned back to the real world. Angel's arms wrapped around me bringing me back to reality i jumped on top of him being careful about the baby and kissed him senseless. Angel pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"What?" I asked breathlessly staring back into his melting eyes.

"You're not mad?" He asked confused.

"I said I wouldn't and to be honest I'm not apart from the fact that you did something by yourself and not with me _again_, but other than that I'm mostly sad _and_ happy"

"Hey, we did something a vampire could only every _dream_ of and it's amazing." Buffy jumped because she felt the baby kick.

"_Ow_" She moaned. Angel panicked.

"What? What is it? Is it the baby? Is it alright?"

"Angel she's fine" She grabbed his hand and put it on top of her growing stomach.

"She has a very strong kick already, she's almost ready to come out" Buffy said dreamily. The baby kicked and Angel jumped. He beamed.

"Buffy she's amazing." He smiled widely at her.

"C'mon Angel let's go home, we've had a long day" They both got up and headed home.

* * *

End of that chapter hope you enjoyed it its almost time for the baby to come out gonna be hard writing that. Please R&R mean loads x Here's the translation it's in Latin bear in mind i used Google translate I perform thee spell in order to show the hidden past that was taken back,

Let me show her in order for her to understand.

I ask thee to show the hidden past

I ask thee to show the hidden past

I ask thee to show the hidden past


End file.
